


One more night

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Mystrade in a song [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Greg, Dysfunctional Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maroon 5 song, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: I don't really thing of these two as dysfuctional. I just like the song and was in the mood for something not so happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the support. It reallt brightens my day

“You don’t know a damn thing Mycroft! You think you have it all figured it out, but you don’t. I don’t know why I fell for you, idiot that’s what I am”

 

I don’t wait for him to respond, I turn away and slam the door behind me. I’ve had enough of him. With his superior air and know it all smirk. GOD!

 

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

 

I slam the door to my office, cursing about the damn long line in the coffee shop. How I’m going to get through the day without coffee is beyond me, more so when Sherlock and John are coming over and I can sense the headache in my near future already.

 

I throw my coat in the chair and in my desk there’s a box with a little red bow. I take the card that says: D.I Lestrade and open the box. There’s an assortment of doughnuts and two steaming paper cups with coffee. I chuckle and read the card.

 

Gregory,

 

I’m sorry for my behaviour earlier, I didn’t mean to insult your career choices. Let’s discuss this over dinner tonight?

 

Love,

M

 

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

 

Sure enough with enough caffeine in my system, I’m ready to face Sherlock. I ignore all his comments about my personal life with his brother.

 

“I told you it would end in tears”

 

“Fuck off Sherlock. We are fine”

 

We are not. We are entirely different people and the passion that brought us together, even if it hasn’t decrease, it’s not enough to keep us together anymore.

 

Mycroft micromanaging my life is everything that I hate in a person and he can’t seem to understand it.

 

I go and have lunch with him though, I will listen, as always and then we have to make decisions. One more night.

 

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

 

Dinner is amazing, as always. Not so posh restaurant, is one of the things he has changed, not going over the top every time. We eat and talk about other stuff, anything but our current issue. I know he is stalling, but I can’t bring myself to talk either.

 

“Will you allow me to take you home Gregory?”

 

“Yeah, I’m bloody tired”

 

“Are you? And here I was thinking we could make the most of the night, since tomorrow is your day off…”

 

I smirk and everything is forgotten when his foot rubs my crotch under the table and mi cock twitches in anticipation.

 

One more night. Then, we will talk.

 

_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._

_Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._

_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

 

We stumble through the door, clothes flying and quickly forgotten in the floor. He slams me against the nearest wall and we knock over a lamp and a few decorations and tables while making our way to the bedroom.

 

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

 

This is what we do best. We don’t disagree in the bedroom. He knows exactly what I need and I know what makes him tick, what makes him forget about his ‘Minor government crap’ There’s only us and we respond to our bodies and nothing else. Running on pure animalistic instinct. Bodies sliding against each other.

 

Rough

Fast

Hard

 

That’s the only way we know. The way we both enjoy it. And we take all out frustrations in this one act. Because we really can't talk it out.

  
  


_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

 

When it’s all over everything is all forgotten. And we get through another week, maybe a month. But it will start all over again. And I always say it’s going to be one more night. Just one more.

 

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_

 

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

 

_I don't know, whatever_.


End file.
